design and construction of communication vehicles for receiving and/or transmitting signals requires consideration of numerous parameters, many depending upon the particular application to which the vehicle is being put. For example, weight and balance, axle loading, generator enclosure, roadability, safety and weather integrity must be carefully considered for each vehicle being designed and built. Similarly, such design considerations may be of concern for mobile homes, recreational vehicles, trailers, etc. that utilize satellite antenna systems.
In particular, efficient utilization of space inside the compartment of a communication vehicles is of the utmost importance. The vehicle compartment must house all of the necessary electronic equipment, as well as have sufficient space for one or more operators of the equipment. These space constraints are limited by federal and state regulations, which dictate the maximum height and width such vehicles can comprise.
Further limiting the variables which can be modified in order to create compartment space is the location of the satellite dish and dish aimer on the vehicle roof. Such satellite dishes are well known; they are commonly used with communication vehicles as part of a mobile television operation. The dish antenna serves as a parabolic reflector for concentrating the energy of a microwave signal, for example, received from a satellite terminal. Once the parabolic dish of the antenna is aimed and focused on the satellite, the antenna should retain pointing accuracy for effective transmission and reception of the signals. Accordingly, the dish must be rigid and solidly mounted on the vehicle, and must be coupled to suitable aiming apparatus.
In view of the foregoing, it can be easily understood that the weight of the dish and aimer apparatus, which can be excessive, requires substantial support when mounted on the vehicle roof. Exposure to external forces such as wind, especially when the vehicle is moving, further complicate the problem. The weight of the apparatus, therefore, severely limits the alternatives of where it can be located on the vehicle roof.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional communications vehicle having a satellite dish 13 mounted on its roof. The frame of the vehicle under the dish must be suitable constructed to support the dish. To that end, rear vehicle wall 15 and structural wall 14 are designed to support the dish 13 through the dish base 16. Electronics racks 17 are positioned to permit ready access to the electronics housed therein from the operator compartment 12. This design results in the space in operator compartment 12 being severely limited. The vehicle shown has a height of 12'-7" and a width of 7'-10.25". The dimensions of the operator compartment are 79" H.times.89.25 W.times.92.75" D.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with increased work space for a given vehicle length, width and height.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide structural support for a roof-mounted satellite dish and aimer assembly that is a combination of the frame of the vehicle and the electronics racks, thereby maximizing the available space of the operator compartment.